ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mega Omi Crossover
The Mega Omi Crossover is a crossover movie feauturing Simien 10, The Omni-Knights, Plumbers, Len 10, and Den -10. NO I DID NOT COPY FROM THE ULTIMATE DAN CROSSOVER, I HAD THIS IDEA BEFORE. Summary When a younger Aggreggor accidentally releases a dimensional beast, it goes into the Omni-Knights dimension, the Len 10 dimension, the Plumbers dimension, the Simien 10 dimension and the Den -10 dimension, bringing two characters out of every dimension. The team must stop Aggreggor from recapturing the dimensional beast and opening a portal to Buconeron, so he could get to the Forge of Creation. Plot Aggreggor was walking in a huge room, and Vulkanus was in front of him. Aggreggor: Hello, Vulkanus. Did you bring it? Vulkanus: (pulls a cage out) Yes. You better pay me well, these things are impossible to find and catch. Vulkanus spinned the cage. Inside it was an humanoid purple creature jumping around. Aggreggor: Perfect. I have the money. Is 1,000,000,000 enough? Vulkanus: Oh yes it is. Aggreggor gave Vulkanus a credit card. Vulkanus gave Aggreggor the dimensional beast cage. Aggreggor tried to touch the creature inside, but his hand was blocked by something. Vulkanus: Oh, you need to take off the time shield. It prevents it from escaping. Aggreggor pressed a button, and the dimensional beast created a portal and jumped in. Aggreggor: WHAT? Vulkanus: You should have been more careful. Aggreggor: ARGH! DO YOU HAVE DIMENSION TRAVELLING MACHINES? Vulkanus: Yes. It costs 2,000,000. Aggreggor: GIVE ME THEM! Vulkanus went to a bunch of crates, and pulled out ten robots. Aggreggor gave him another credit cards. The robots woke up, and created portals. Aggreggor: Let's get that dimensional beast. THEME SONG! (A fused version of Len 10, Simien 10, Plumbers, Omni-Knights, and Den -10 theme songs) Simien and Zynon were walking in the streets. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them. The Dimensional Beast jumped out. Zynon: A DIMENSIONAL BEAST? HOW? They're really rare! Simien: Let's catch it! (transforms) WHIRLWIND! Whirlwind chased the dimensional beast, and blastde air. The dimensional beast jumped away, and created another portal. Zynon: GET AFTER IT BEFORE IT RUNS AWAY! Zynon and Simien jumped into the portal. They found themselves in a wierd purple place. Zynon: Oh no. We're in a neutral dimension. Unless someone opens a portal to here, we're trapped here forever. Meanwhile, in the Plumbers dimension, Peixes and Cibus were watching TV. Cibus: I LUV THIS Peixes: ME TOO Sartan: That's Nyan Cat for 22 minutes. Cibus: THATS WHY IT'S EPIK Sartan: *sigh* Suddenly a portal opened from the tv. The dimensional beast jumped out. Peixes: HEY ITS NYAN CAT Sartan: That doesn't look like Nyan Cat. Cibus: But it came from it! LET'S CATCH IT They ran after it. The dimensional beast created a portal, and Cibus and Peixes fell into it. Now in the Den -10 dimension, the dimensional beast opened another portal. Den: AHH! WHAT IS THAT? Nengyuan: Looks like a dimensional beast. Catch it! Den: (transforms) EBUCECI! Ebuceci rolled after it, but it created a portal. Nengyuan jumped after Den and they both entered. Now in the Len 10 dimension... Len: HEY DEVIN WANNA SEE SOMETHING COOL Devin: WUT IS IT Len: (transform) AROMASTONE! LOOK I SMELL LIKE FRIED CHICKEN A WILD DIMENSIONAL BEAST APPEARS! Aromastone: AROMASTONE! SMELL ATTACK! Smell attack missed! Dimensional Beast used flee! Devin: AHH CATCH IT Devin and Len jumped into the portal. Now at the Omni-Knights, Paul was training with Cador. The dimensional beast appeared. Paul: What is that thing? Sir Cador: Get it! Paul and Cador ran after it. The dimensional beast created a portal, and Cador and Paul went in. Now everyone was in the neutral dimension. Simien: WOAH! WHO ARE YOU GUYS? Peixes: I'm Peixes, and this is Cibus. I don't know who are these guys though. Simien: Wait.. you look like H2GO and Megabite. Cibus: I'm a computer memory unit? Simien: No, I mean you look like my aliens, H2GO and Megabite. Zynon: They are the same species. Paul: Wait, what was that creature? Zynon: Dimensional beast. They barely appear. It was probably released after captivity, and is going through dimensions to get out. Nengyuan: Heard of them. Sir Cador: Soo, where are we now? Zynon: Neutral dimension. It's between dimensions. We're probably going to get stuck here forever. Devin: BUT I NEVER ATE LUNCH! Aromastone: HEY I SMELL LIKE PIZZA NOW Devin: Stop it! I'm hungry! Cibus: ME TOO! Peixes: DON'T EAT HIM CIBUS! Cibus: But he smells like pizza. (farts) EWW NOW HE SMELLS LIKE FARTS Aromastone: W00T W00T Sir Cador: You three are serious weirdos. Hey, crab guy, is there anyway we can get out? Zynon: First of all, my name is ZYNON. And second, we need someone to open a portal from any dimension. Simien: Does every dimension include this one? Zynon: What do you mean? Simien: (transform) DARK HOLE! Now I can open a portal to get out of here. (opens portal) LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Zynon: The portal can reach absolutley any dimension, watch out where it's leading or- Everyone jumped into the portal. Zynon: I don't want to stay here alone! (jumps in too) They found themselves in a ruined-type of New York. Devin:...where are we? Dark Hole: We were supposed to go to New York, 2050, but this isn't what I meant. Zynon: We're in the wrong dimension! Now we need to find a way out of here! Dark Hole: I can open a portal back to the neutral dimension- Zynon: NO YOU CAN'T! We'll have to find a different way out of here! A robot appeared. Robot: UNAUTHORIZED USE OF OMNITRIX LIKE DEVICE. CALLING LORD VILGAX. Nengyuan: Huh? The robot blasted a laser, and hit Aromastone. Devin: YAY BATTLE TIME Devin touched the ground, but... SUPER ZOOM IN Devin touched an amoeba. Devin became all smushy and squishy. Devin: NOT AN AMOEBA AGAIN! Cibus: HEHE.... Suddenly, a light appeared in front of them. Out of it came Vilgax. Vilgax: Where are you from? Zynon: Uh, we came into the wrong dimension, it's a long story. Vilgax: Omnitrix-like devices are not acceptable in anyplace ruled by me, except of me! Dark Hole: Eh, oops? Vilgax punched Dark Hole. He flew backwards. Den rolled into a fireball and hit Vilgax. Vilgax hit him away. Zynon started firing electricity, and Aromastone fired smells. Aromastone: FART GAS! Vilgax: FOOL! I HAVE NO NOSE! Peixes: Then how do you- pfftchsftp- 'smell? ' Cibus: HORRIBLE. Len: LAWLZ Devin: LAWLZ Sir Cador: Hehe, that joke is funny... remember it when we come back, okay? Paul: Yeah. Vilgax: YOU DARE INSULT LORD VILGAX? Paul: (transforms into Electromagnet) BZZZZZT! (fires electricity) Dark Hole rose on his feet, and created a portal in his hand. A bunch of rocks shot out. Vilgax wasn't affected, and fired a laser. Dark Hole created a portal to block it, and it hit Vilgax, this time hurting him. Dark Hole: CAN YOU TWO HELP? Peixes: Er, we've always been in a comedy series, we don't do fighting much. Zynon: You still have powers! Cibus: Yeah, but still.. Zynon: JUST DO IT. Cibus fired electricity at Vilgax, not hurting him. Cibus: SEE? Vilgax punched Cibus. Peixes flew towards him, and then dashed, actually hurting Vilgax this time. Devin: Len, I don't think Aromastone is useful now! Aromastone: THEN I MUST USE SOMEONE ELSE (transform) DIAMONDBREAD! (fires frozen bread) Vilgax: OW OW OW THAT HURTS Dark Hole created a portal over Vilgax, and underneath him. Vilgax started falling in an infinite loop. Vilgax: ARGH! DAMN YOU! A bunch of robots came. They fired lasers, and Dark Hole created some portals to protect them. Electromagnet: BZZZT! Electromagnet created a magnetic shield around them. Then, a huge magnetic wave came. All robots instantly crashed down, along with all the lamps and street lights. Electromagnet reverted back to Paul. Zynon: An electromagnetic wave to fry all electronics? Genius! Paul: Erm, thanks, crab du- Zynon: MY NAME IS ZYNON. Paul: Sorry, Zynon. Nengyuan: What will we do now? Cibus: What is this guy actually saying? And his fireball friend? Peixes: Sounds like he's talking backwards. Nengyuan: Oh right. (facepalms, and pulls out a machine from his chest.) Understand me now? Peixes: Yeah. Devin: Why did you talk like that? Nengyuan: I accidentally landed in the opposite dimension. This guy is Den, he's an namuh. I don't think we could understand him. Zynon: Give me that. (takes the machine, and then takes itto himself) Now, Den, put this and we could hear you talk normally. (puts machine on Den's chest) HERE. Den: Oh, thanks. Cibus: WOOT WOOT Everyone changed back. Vilgax: BEN TENNYSON? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Len: *ahem* 'L'en 'L'ennyson, not Ben Tennyson. Vilgax: That's the worst disguise I have ever seen. Len: I am not Ben Tennyson! Vilgax: I don't know how you survived, but I'll kill you again! Len: Shut up and keep falling. Nengyuan: How do we get out of here now? Zynon: We need to find a portal out of this dimension. Cibus: And how do we do that? A robot suddenly appeared from a portal. Robot: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CREATURE (holographic pic of the dimensional beast appears) Peixes: We all did... Robot: WHAT DIMENSION WAS HE LAST SEEN. TELL IT. (activates laser cannon) Zynon: Oh crud. Nengyuan: Uh guys? There is still that portal. Let's go through it before it closes! (jumps in) Peixes, Cibus and Cador jumped in. Robot: DO YOU KNOW? Simien: Oh thanks a lot for letting us take care of the robot! Cador: Get in the portal, now! Devin, Den, Len and Paul went in. Simien: I don't want to stay alone! (jumps in) Zynon: OH ALL RIGHT (jumpss in) They found themselves in the warehouse where Aggreggor was before. Aggreggor: Who are you and why did you come out of the portal? Len: AGGRESSOR? Aggreggor: AGGREGGOR! Devin: No, you look like Aggressor. Aggreggor: AGG-REGG-OR. Den: Um, we all found some weird purple creature that made us teleport into an evil dimension Aggreggor: A DIMENSIONAL BEAST? Den: Yeah. Aggreggor: That was supposed to be mine! What dimension was it last seen? Len: My dimension, because we came last. Aggreggor: Robots, open to the dimension of the boy! Zynon: Wait a second.. I recognize you, YOU'RE AGGREGGOR! You were the one who stole the map of Infinity! Aggreggor: Hm, that's a good idea if this plan fails. Den: And what is this map of infinity? Zynon: He's evil! He wants to absorb it to get to the Forge of Creation! Nengyuan: I remember! Len: It's the APP of Infinity, and it's the Forge of Recreation. Zynon: The points is, he's evil! Aggreggor: Okay then. Robots, attack! The robots attacked them. Len turned into Spiderdonkey, Den into Tnalpkcor, Simien into Eruption and Paul into Lava Lamp. TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used By Simien *Whirlwind *Dark Hole By Den *Ebuceci By Len *Aromastone *Diamondbread By Paul *Electromagnet Series *Simien 10 *Den -10 *Len 10 *The Omni-Knights *Plumbers Characters *Simien *Zynon *Paul *Sir Cador *Peixes *Cibus *Len Lennyson (age 16) *Devin (age 17) *Den *Nengyuan Villains *Aggreggor *Robot henchmen of Aggreggor *Vilgax Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Den -10 Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Len 10 Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Len 10 Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Den -10 Episodes